When giants ruled
by Maggie4
Summary: Veronica and Marguerite are transported to the lost world 100 yrs ago and an old friend is back LAST CHAPTER ADDED, PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any right to The Lost World or the characters except those you don't recognise.

__

Malone stands on the balcony of the treehouse searching across the Plateau. Veronica and Marguerite had set out earlier that day and they still haven't returned.

Roxton and Challanger had set out twenty minutes earlier in search of them and Malone offered to stay in case they returned. It's getting darker outside, getting dangerous for them to be travelling outside. On the floor below the electric fence spits and sparks fly accompanying the smoke and then silence, it's dead. Apemen are waiting in the trees below watching every move their potential dinner makes.

* * * * * *

MARGUERITE: Has it gone?

__

Veronica wanders in and stands at the entrance to the cave.

VERONICA: I think so.

__

The T-Rex thats been hunting them charges towards them and sticks it's head in the cave, Veronica jumps out of the way. They both run to the back of the cave.

MARGUERITE: I thought you said it was gone!

VERONICA: We'll have to find another way out of here.

__

They begin to walk to the other end of the cave while the T-Rex waits outside.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton joins Challanger at the lake, they had decided to split up to look for Veronica and Marguerite but so far there's been no sign of them.

CHALLANGER: They must be back at the treehouse by now.

ROXTON: Or they decided to make camp...There's still some light left we can keep searching.

CHALLANGER: Roxton it's pointless risking our lives when they're probably safe somewhere...If they're **not **at the treehouse we can set out first thing in the morning.

ROXTON: ...Seems like a reasonable idea.

__

They set out back towards the treehouse when raptors charge out of the bushes and run towards them. Roxton fires off one shot and a raptor goes down leaving four others facing Roxton and Challanger hungry and ready to attack.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite points to a gap at the top of the cave.

MARGUERITE: We can get out through there.

VERONICA: Finally! We'll have to climb up.

MARGUERITE: Well I wasn't planning on flying up.

VERONICA: Can we have a little less sarcasm!

__

She climbs through the hole followed by Marguerite.

MARGUERITE: Hey you do what you do, I'll do what I do...Wow!

__

She looks at the sight in front of her.

MARGUERITE: Does something look different to you?

__

Veronica follows her gaze.

VERONICA: The cave must have brought us to another side of the Plateau.

MARGUERITE: I don't think we walked that far, and when did trees start to grow ten times higher than the Tower of London?

VERONICA: Yeah, that's unusual even for the Plateau.

__

The trees stretch high into the air, there scattered by flowers the size of an oak tree. In-between is a huge lake that looks to be the size of an ocean. To the left are normal sized trees and what seems like familiar territory.

VERONICA: We can go this way.

__

They both fall as the ground starts to shake.

MARGUERITE: An earthquake!

VERONICA: Oh my God!

__

They look in front of them and see a huge man, he kneels down to look at the and grins.

MAN: Dinner!

* * * * * *

****

London

__

An old man walks out of an elaborately decorated office, he closes and then locks the door and sets off down the corridor, he hears a voice behind him.

VOICE: Alfred.

__

Alfred turns around and smiles at the man before him.

ALFRED: Summerlee! Good to see you, how are you feeling?  


SUMMERLEE: Perfectly well and ready to go.

__

Alfred looks at him puzzled.

ALFRED: Go? Go where?

__

Summerlee looks at him smiling.

SUMMERLEE: Well, back to the Plateau of course.

To be continued...

Please R & R


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

__

Roxton and Challanger step back slowly their guns aimed at the raptors.

ROXTON: How many bullets do you have left?

CHALLANGER: Enough.

__

A raptor lunges at them, Challanger shoots it, it falls back against another raptor, Roxton shoots that one while it's on the floor.

While the remaining two raptors are distracted they run back towards the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

malone picks up the rifle and ventures outside, he throws a stick against the fence but gets no response.

MALONE: Damn it!

__

He walks back to the elevator when an apeman jumps him knocking him to the ground, he pushes it off him and shoots it as it attacks again. Six apemen ruch from out of the bushes as Roxton and Challanger run towards the treehouse followed by the two raptors.

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _get inside!

__

All three run to the elevator as the apemen and raptors attack each other leaving Roxton, Challanger and Malone to get to safety.

* * * * * *

__

The giant hand moves closer towards Marguerite and Veronica.

MARGUERITE: Dinner! We don't taste nice honestly.

__

Veronica stabs stabs the hand with her knife as the giant tries to grab them.

MARGUERITE: Oh that helped.

GIANT:_ (Laughs) _a mere pin prick.

__

Marguerite shoots his finger he steps back.

GIANT: That wasn't very nice!

MARGUERITE: And trying to eat us is.

VERONICA: At least I made him laugh you just got him angry.

MARGUERITE: Do you have a better idea?

GIANT: I'll squash you like a bug.

__

He brings his fist down, they jump out of the way and run towards the large trees, it gives them enough cover to hide as the giant searches for them.

* * * * * *

****

London

ALFRED: I'm afraid it isn't possible.

SUMMERLEE: Why on earth not?

ALFRED: We can't possibly fund an expedition.

SUMMERLEE: Forget an expedition, we need arescue team.

ALFRED: You don't know the rest of the team is still alive.

SUMMERLEE: My friends are still alive.

ALFRED: But you don't know that.

SUMMERLEE: I'm willing to take that chance.

ALFRED: The society is not.

SUMMERLEE: You will regret this decision.

ALFRED: There's nothing I can do.

__

Summerlee walks outside on to the cold, wet streets of London. He hears footsteps behind then a cough, he turns to see a young girl around 18.

SUMMERLEE: Can I help you?

GIRL: That depends, are you Professor Arthur Summerlee?

SUMMERLEE: Yes.

GIRL: Then we can help each other, I'm Karla, Karla Layton.

__

* * * * * * 

MARGUERITE: We can't keep running forever.

VERONICA: There's no where to hide.

__

"This way".

They turn to face a man holding a sword.

MAN: This way.

__

Veronica looks at him suspicious.

VERONICA: Who are you?

MARGUERITE: Does it matter! He knows a place we can hide, for the moment that's good enough for me.

GIANT: I'll find you little people.

VERONICA: _(To man) _show us.

__

He nods and they follow him. he takes theminside the trunk of a fallen tree, it's branch hollow and leading underground.

VERONICA: We have to get back to the treehouse.

__

The man looks at them.

MAN: Treehouse?

VERONICA: Where we live, on the otherside of the plateau.

MAN: That's impossible!

MARGUERITE: Nothings impossible.

MAN: No one lives on the other side of the plateau.

VERONICA: **We **live there.

MARGUERITE: How did...Giants get here?

MAN: They were here when we arrived.

VERONICA: What expedition did you come with?

MAN: Expedition? No this was a rescue mission...It would've been...

__

He pauses as he thinks.

MAN: Around 1819 when a group were sent here, they never returned home so we were sent to look for them, that was 2 yrs ago and now we're stuck here too...Never did find the other group.

MARGUERITE: 1819? You'd be over a hundred years old!

MAN: You're mistaken.

VERONICA: It's 1920.

MARGUERITE: Look at his clothes they are a little...Old.

VERONICA: He can't be over a hundred years old!

MARGUERITE: So what we traveled back in time!

VERONICA: That's impossible!

MARGUERITE: Hello! Giants outside.

VERONICA: Point taken....How do we get back?

MARGUERITE: The hole in the cave?

MAN: You can't go back there, it's too dangerous.

__

Marguerite and Veronica turn to him suddenly remembering he's standing there.

MARGUERITE: It's very flattering that you're worried about us but we really should be getting back.

MAN: He'll kill you!

VERONICA: We're willing to take that chance.

__

They walk back the way they came, the man stops them.

MAN: Let me help you.

MARGUERITE: Okay.

MAN: By the way, my name is Micheal.

__

They introduce each other.

VERONICA: Can we go now?

MICHEAL: Of course.

__

Micheal and Marguerite walk in front with Veronica behind them.

MARGUERITE: So what else do we have to look forward to here? Besides giants.

MICHEAL: Dinosaurs...

MARGUERITE: Well that's not unusual.

MICHEAL: Giant dinosaurs.

MARGUERITE: That would be a different matter.

MICHEAL: Don't worry, I'll take care of you.

MARGUERITE: I feel better all ready.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton, Challanger and Malone are sat around the table discussing what the next days plans are going to be.

ROXTON: We'll set out first thing tomorrow.

CHALLANGER: After I've fixed the electrical fence.

MALONE: They'll probably be here by the morning anyway. Right?

ROXTON: Right.

* * * * * *

****

London

__

Summerlee surveys the room he's in, a redwood bookcase by the left wall with a matching chest with brass handles, a large chandelier hangs from the wall above a small oak table. Karla walks in with two glasses of lemonade, she puts the tray on the table and sits across from Summerlee.

KARLA: My brother would've liked to have gone after my after my aunt and uncle but he didn't have enough money at the time and then he heard about the Challanger expedition and he jumped at the chance to go but he never go there in time.

SUMMERLEE: Why not?

KARLA: He was killed.

SUMMERLEE: Oh my! Very sorry my dear.

KARLA: The man who killed my brother would have gone after everyone in the Challanger expedition but he was detained by the police, by the time he was released you were all gone.

SUMMERLEE: Why would he do that?

KARLA: Tom wouldn't let him go on the first expedition for reasons I'm not fully aware of, my brother new the details. Anyway he I do know that he wants fame, glory and fortune and he'll do whatever he can to get that.

SUMMERLEE: How can you afford this?

KARLA: The money my brother left me. If we go no one can know, no publicity and we'll need to leave ASAP. I know someone who can supply us with what we need.

SUMMERLEE: Of course...About you're aunt and uncle...

KARLA: What about them?

SUMMERLEE: They disappeared eleven years ago.

KARLA: Then I guess it's just as well that I'm going, I can try to find them...We should be going I can have everything ready within the hour.

SUMMERLEE: And by tomorrow we'll be half way to the lost world.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

__

Marguerite, Veronica and Micheal finally reach the cave after walking for what could possibly have been hours, hiding from over sized predators has lost them a lot of time. They search the rocky area for the hole they had climbed out of.

****

VERONICA: It was right here!

****

MARGUERITE: Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere.

__

Micheal walks over to them his face solemn.

****

MICHEAL: The hole's round here.

****

MARGUERITE: Great!

__

Veronica shakes her head.

****

VERONICA: No somethings wrong.

****

MICHEAL: It's caved in.

****

MARGUERITE: What?

****

VERONICA: That can't be!

****

MICHEAL: I'm sorry, see for yourself.

__

They walk over to the area he points to and their exit out of this world has caved in.

****

VERONICA: There must be another way out.

****

MARGUERITE: It's ironic really, in our time we're tring to find a way off the plateau, in this time we're trying to find a way back on.

****

MICHEAL: You're welcome to search the area...Later. But now we should eat.

****

VERONICA: I'm not hungry, besides the longer we stay here the more chance we have of the giant finding us.

****

MICHEAL: As you wish, I must go back.

****

MARGUERITE: Starving yourself isn't going to help matters, at this moment in time Micheal understands **this **Plateau better than we do and we need his help to get off here whether you like it or not.

__

She turns to walk after Micheal whose started back the way he came. Marguerite stops and faces Veronica.

****

MARGUERITE: Are you coming...I'm not leaving you here to be giants dinner.

****

VERONICA: Worried about my well being?

****

MARGUERITE: Of course not, I just wouldn't be able to explain you're disappearance to Malone now, would I?

__

They both catch up to Micheal and continue walking to their 'home' for the night.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton kneels and examines some prints in the mud.

****

ROXTON: They went this way.

__

He points to the area in front of him.

****

CHALLANGER: Roxton.

__

He stands up and faces Challanger.

****

CHALLANGER: T-Rex tracks, headed in the same direction.

****

MALONE: We have to find them.

__

They set off at a run in the diraction that Marguerite and Veronica had taken some time before.

* * * * * *

****

Over the Amazon

__

Summerlee looks through the telescope that Karla's 'friend' had supplied them with, in front he sees the familiar river that he and the others had taken a year or so before.

Karla looks out at the scenery all around, captivated by it's bueaty.

With them is JAKE their guide he's tall, dark and well built he seems friendly enough but looks can be descieving, Summerlee knows little about him which makes him uneasy but Karla seems to know him.

****

KARLA: How long til we land?

****

JAKE: An hour. But we're making good time so hopefully less. I think when we do land it will be better if we make camp for the night.

****

KARLA: Why? We have plenty of light left. We could be halfway to the treehouse if we continue to walk until tonight.

__

While this conversation is going on Summerlee kneels beside some small crates, he opens one intending on getting some fruit instead he sees a hidden pistol, a photo of the Laytons and a a photo of the explorers.

He puts the lid back on the crate and stands up.

****

KARLA: We can rest for an hour then carry on to the treehouse on foot.

****

JAKE: If that's what you want...

****

KARLA: It is, _(she turns to Summerlee) _are you all right Professor?

__

He forces a smile.

****

SUMMERLEE: I'm fine, just anxious to get back.

****

KARLA: What's it like On the Plateau I mean.

****

SUMMERLEE: A wonderful, unusual, fascinating place and terribly dangerous if you don't know what you're doing.

****

KARLA: You and Professor Challanger must have made many scientific discoveries.

****

SUMMERLEE: Yes we did and there's still many places we haven't explored many more discoveries to make.

****

KARLA: When you take solid evidence of this place back to London you'll be famous...

****

SUMMERLEE: Indeed.

****

KARLA: Would you go back? Now that you're here again.

****

SUMMERLEE: I don't think I would.

****

KARLA: I can see why you'd want to stay, we're not even at the plateau yet and It already feels like home.

__

Jake listens to the conversation planning his next step.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica leans back against the cold stone wall watching as Micheal finally falls asleep, Marguerite looks down at the currently uncharted tunnel, fro some reason Micheal had 'politely' asked them to stay away from the tunnel and the area beyond. 

This immediately piqued Marguerite's curiosity and she'd made a mental note to see whats down there before she leaves.

She watches as Veronica closes her eyes, she gets up and stands over Micheal making sure he's asleep. She tiptoes down the tunnel the dark making it hard to see in front of her, she can see a faint light in front and she walks towards it. At the end of the tunnel is a large wooden door with a small barred window, she looks inside when a face presses itself against the window she steps back against the tunnel wall.

"Whose there?"

__

She steps forwards more cautiouslt this time and peers inside, she tries to open the door but its locked.

"Help us" "Please don't let him take us"

****

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

"I'm Peter"

****

MARGUERITE: Who put you in here?

****

PETER: Micheal...He'll trade us as food tomorrow.

****

MARGUERITE: He'll trade you **for** food?

****

PETER: No...We are the food.

__

Someone taps Marguerite on the shoulder before she can reply to Peter's comment. Marguerite slowly turns her hand tightening on a nearby torch and then she swings it towards Micheal.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton throws the stray bullets back on the floor and steps back to look at the cave in.

****

MALONE: They went in there!

****

CHALLANGER: Hopefully they came out bafore it caved in.

****

ROXTON: It doesn't look that way Challanger.

__

He walks forward.

****

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Marguerite...Veronica!

****

MALONE: The T-Rex followed them here.

__

Roxton starts moving the rocks.

****

CHALLANGER: They might have got out.

****

ROXTON: If they had they'd be at the treehouse...We have to make sure.

__

Malone and Challanger start moving the rocks hoping they aren't in the cave and if they are hoping their still alive.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica quickly steps back away from the flaming torch.

****

VERONICA: Hey!

__

Marguerite looks at her relieved.

****

MARGUERITE: You should warn people before you sneak up on them!

__

She puts the torch back in it's place on the wall.

****

VERONICA: You know we're not supposed to be down here.

****

MARGUERITE: When have rules stopped us before?

"Please let us out"

****

VERONICA: Whose in there?

__

Before she can answer they hear Micheal shouting them from the cave. They run towards it as Micheal enters, he sees Marguerite.

****

MICHEAL: What were you doing down there?

__

Marguerite saunters past him turning his attention away from the tunnel and giving Veronica time to sneak past unseen.

****

MARGUERITE: I thought I heard a noise, voices, I was mistaken.

****

MICHEAL: _(Worried) _so you didn't see anything down there?

****

MARGUERITE: Of course not.

****

MICHEAL: Just don't go down there again, okay?

****

MARGUERITE: Why would I want to go down there...When all the fun is up here?

__

She smiles at him and walks to the exit where Veronica is waiting for her.

****

MARGUERITE: We have to get out of here.

****

VERONICA: Who was down there?

****

MARGUERITE: Dinner.

* * * * * *

__

Jake lights a fire then makes his way to a nearby tree to keep watch. Summerlee watches him then when he's sure Jake's far enough away he tells Karla what he saw.

****

KARLA: It's Impossible! He probably brought the pistol as spare...

****

SUMMERLEE: And why would he have a picture of you're aunt and uncle and of...

****

KARLA: I admit that doesn't make sense, I just can't imagine why he'd want to hurt us.

__

She walks over to the crate and silently opens it, she looks at the picture of the Laytons. She drops it back in the crate and shuts it, her face goes pale.

****

SUMMERLEE: What is it my dear?

****

KARLA: It's the picture my brother had on him when he died, it was the only thing that was missing when they...When the police found him.

****

SUMMERLEE: I'm so sorry.

__

She takes the pistiol out of the crate amd sneaks over to Jake.

****

KARLA: I don't like being double crossed.

__

He slowly turns around, Summerlee walks over to them.

****

KARLA: Put down the rifle...Now!

__

He drops it on the floor.

****

SUMMERLEE: Put the pistol away, Karla?

****

KARLA: He killed my brother.

****

JAKE: That wasn't me I was just hired to kill you and the other explorers...

****

KARLA: And that makes everything all right?

__

He shrugs, She puts the pistol close to his head.

****

KARLA: Who?

****

JAKE: Simon.

****

KARLA: No...He planned all this?

****

JAKE: He did...

****

KARLA: _(Shouts)_ I trusted him, I trusted you...

__

He opens his mouth to speak again when she hits him over the head with the gun, he falls to the floor unconscious.

****

SUMMERLEE: We'll have to tie him up and keep him with us.

****

KARLA: No...We can leave him to the raptors.

* * * * * *

__

Micheal walks across the jungle floor not bothering to stick to the cover of the trees, unbeknownst to him Marguerite and Veronica are following behind him.

He heads towards the collapsed hole where they see a giant sitting, waiting impatiently.

****

MICHEAL: Not too late am I?

****

GIANT: I'm hungry.

****

MICHEAL: It'll be harder for me to bring the next people.

****

GIANT: I don't care how hard it'll be Make it happen...Or I'll eat you!

__

The giant moves towards him and Micheal steps back.

****

MICHEAL: No need to be hasty, I'll bring them.

****

GIANT: No need, I spy dinner!

__

He stands up and walks towards Marguerite and Veronica. They turn and run with the giant right behind them.

****

GIANT: I like fast food.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

__

The ground trembles as the giant runs heavy footed on the ground he pushes branches out of his way as he searches for Marguerite and Veronica.

They hide underneath a giant lily, holding onto the stork for support.

****

VERONICA: We'll make a run for the tree as soon as he turns around.

__

A T-Rex roars in the distance and the giant turns to see where it is. They take this opportunity to make their getaway; they reach the tree and hurry inside as the giant walks over to it.

****

GIANT: You won't get away! I promise.

__

He pulls the tree out of the ground revealing the underground hideout, he reaches down to grab Veronica, she takes a torch off the wall and burns his finger, he withdraws his hand and curls it up into a fist.

Veronica runs into the tunnel where Peter and the other prisoners start shouting.

"Let us out" "Please open the door"

****

PETER: Don't let him take us!

__

Veronica looks at the padlock, Marguerite runs into the tunnel with Micheal's sword.

****

MARGUERITE: Need a hand?  


__

She takes the sword from Marguerite and repeatedly slashes the padlock with it. The giant starts to put his foot through tunnel causing the roof to cave in.

Peter shakes the door.

****

PETER: Hurry!

****

VERONICA: Hold on, I'm doing the best I can.

__

She hits the padlock a few more times and it brakes, she opens the door and six men in the same attire as Micheal walk out.

****

PETER: Thank you, we owe you both a debt of gratitude...You saved our lives.

__

The roof caves in right in front of them and the giant reaches into the tunnel.

****

MARGUERITE: Care to return the favour?

__

They back up against the wall, he picks up Marguerite, Veronica stabs his foot with the sword but it has no effect.

****

VERONICA: _(Shouts) _let her go!

****

GIANT: I promised I wouldn't let you get away.

****

MARGUERITE: You promised her too but I don't see you trying to bite her head off...It's perfectly all right to break a promise! I won't think any worse of you!

__

She thumps his hand and tries to pry his fingers loose.

****

MARGUERITE: I won't taste nice, I'll just give you indigestion!

__

While the giants attention is directed at Marguerite, Peter and his menrun outside into the jungle. And then they hear a commanding voice.

"Put her down!"

* * * * * *

__

Jake stops walking as he fidgets with the ropes that binds his hands, Karla prods him in the back with the rifle.

****

KARLA: Stop again and I'll shoot you.

__

He continues to walk and trips on a rock.

****

JAKE: If you wanted to shoot me, you'd have done it already.

****

KARLA: If I'd had my way I would have.

__

She prods him again harder this time as he slows down.

****

JAKE: It's dishonourable to shoot someone in the back.

****

KARLA: Don't worry, when I shoot you, I'll aim for you're head that way you can see the bullet as it comes towards you.

****

JAKE: _(Sarcastic) _nice!

****

KARLA: Isn't it.

__

They stop by a tree as Simmerlee catches up to them.

****

JAKE: What will you do with me once we reach the treehouse?

****

KARLA: You won't get that far...If you do, tomorrow we'll take you to a nice village where torture and death is the punishment for murder.

****

JAKE: I didn't murder anyone!

****

KARLA: They won't know that.

****

SUMMERLEE: We're losing light we should set up camp.

****

KARLA: Whatever you say...I'll collect some wood for the fire, watch him.

__

Jake sits by a tree and leans against it.

****

JAKE: I'm not going anywhere.

__

She walks off into the trees while Jake watches Summerlee.

* * * * * *

__

Micheal stands beside the giant breathing heavily.

****

MICHEAL: _(To the giant) _did you really have to make this mess...And put her down, she's not one of them.

****

VERONICA: Whose them?

__

The giant puts Marguerite back on the ground.

****

MARGUERITE: That's enough to make anyone air sick.

****

MICHEAL: They are the Yamutei.

****

VERONICA: Never heard of them.

****

MICHEAL: They are not of you're time...They have escaped and now you must help us get them back.

****

MARGUERITE: We! You're friend here tried to kill us! Why the hell should we help you?

****

MICHEAL: The Yamutei will come back with an army and kill us...

****

VERONICA: At least you two have something in common.

****

MICHEAL: When my men and I arrived here they were a dying tribe, or so we thought. We fed and clothed them, they earned our trust then they sold us as food.

****

MARGUERITE: Peter said the same thing about you.

****

MICHEAL: They feed the giants with people from other tribes in return the Yamutei are allowed to live.

****

VERONICA: There are more giants?

****

GIANT: They are from my tribe.

****

MARGUERITE: So why aren't you with them?

__

He hangs his head in shame.

****

VERONICA: Why?

__

He blushes and turns away.

****

GIANT: I'm, I uh...I a uh, vegetarian.

__

Marguerite bursts out laughing.

****

MARGUERITE: Now I've heard everything...A vegetarian giant.

****

VERONICA: So why were you going to eat her?

****

GIANT: I was just trying to scare her.

****

VERONICA: You said the Yamutei would bring an army, of giants?  


__

Micheal nods.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh great!

* * * * * *

__

Roxton, Malone and Challanger walk out of the cave having found nothing, Roxton kicks a stone into the wall in frustration.

****

ROXTON: Where the hell are they?

****

MALONE: Maybe their at the treehouse.

****

ROXTON: There are no prints in that direction so unless they flew they should be here!

****

CHALLANGER: We can make camp and continue searching in the morning.

****

ROXTON: No, they could be out there, hurt.

****

CHALLANGER: Roxton, think...If we walk around here, at night we'll be the ones that're hurt...Maybe worse.

****

MALONE: We can set out first thing...We're all worried about them Roxton.

****

ROXTON: First thing.

__

Malone and Challanger nod as they walk back into the cave.

* * * * * *

__

Karla walks back to the camp carrying the wood, she drops it on the floor and looks around for Summerlee and Jake.

****

KARLA: Professor...Jake!

****

JAKE: Hello sweetheart.

__

She turns and aims the rifle at Jake, he has Summerlee in front of him with the rope from his hands around Summerlee's neck.

****

JAKE: Amazing what a sharp twig will do.

****

KARLA: Let him go.

****

JAKE: Put down the rifle.

****

KARLA: I will, a soon as you let him go.

****

JAKE: And if I do, what will stop you from shooting me?

****

KARLA: I obviously didn't damage you're brain when I hit you over the head...Shame.

****

JAKE: Put it down!

****

SUMMERLEE: Don't do it!

****

JAKE: Shut up old man.

****

SUMMERLEE: I beg you're pardon!

****

JAKE: Are you deaf old man?

****

KARLA: No, he just has more guts than I do.

__

She throws the rifle on the floor, he pushes Summerlee out of the way and walks towards Karla.

****

JAKE: You and I need to talk.

__

Summerlee hears the bushes behind them rattling.

****

SUMMERLEE: Excuse me.

****

JAKE: Shut up.

****

SUMMERLEE: You really should know...

****

JAKE: I said...

__

He turns around as the raptor attacks, Summerlee grabs the rifle and shoots at it. He and Karla run.

****

KARLA: Wait! Wait the picture!

****

SUMMERLEE: We'll come back for it, hurry!

__

They run futher from the camp, they hear gunshots and Jakes scream echo in their ears.

* * * * * *

__

Malone sits on watch near the entrance to the cave, he sits in silence listening to the noises on the plateau, the sound the trees make when the wind blows through the leaves, a T-Rex in the distance, the sound of some animals feet as it scurries on the jungle floor. He thinks about Veronica hoping that she'll be all right and deep down knowing she'll be back soon unharmed and his worries will be gone and wondering if when she does come back he'll be able to bite the bullet and tell her how he feels.

* * * * * *

__

Morning seems to come quickly and by the time Summerlee and Karla rise the sun is high in the sky, shining brightly on the plateau.

****

KARLA: You could almost believe this place is perfect.

****

SUMMERLEE: It almost is.

****

KARLA: How long 'til we reach the treehouse?

****

SUMMERLEE: An hour at most.

****

KARLA: Then lets get going now and we might get there sooner.

****

SUMMERLEE: There is something I neglected to tell you.

****

KARLA: What is it?

****

SUMMERLEE: Don't look so worried, it's good news.

****

KARLA: What!

****

SUMMERLEE: You have a cousin here on the plateau.

__

She starts smiling for the first time since early yesterday.

****

KARLA: I have a cousin! Why didn't you tell me?

****

SUMMERLEE: I didn't want to overwhelm you with lots of news all at once.

__

She hugs Summerlee.

****

KARLA: My brother would've loved this.

* * * * * *

__

Micheal shakes Marguerite awake, she stands up and looks around yawning.

****

MARGUERITE: What is it?

__

Before he can respond the ground shakesand rumbles, trees sway and quake. Marguerite, Veronica and Micheal steady themselves against an overgrown tree.

****

MICHEAL: We have company!

__

They look trough the trees and watch as a crowd of giants led by the Yamutei make their way towards them.

* * * * * *

__

As they had agreed last night Roxton, Malone and Challanger had set out early that morning, they stop after a few hours travel to fill their canteens and drink from the ice cold stream.

"Help me"

__

The voice comes again louder this time and Jake falls through the bushes a deep bloody gash in his leg and arm. He falls to the floor.

****

CHALLANGER: Dear God!

__

Challanger kneels beside the fallen man and checks his pulse.

****

MALONE: Is he dead?

****

CHALLANGER: Alive, barely. We need to get him back to the treehouse.

__

As Challanger and Malone help him to his feet the Layton's photo falls out of his pocket and Roxton picks it up and shows it to the others.

****

ROXTON: Who the hell is he?

To be continued...

**__**

PLEASE R & R!!!!

__


	5. Chapter Five

Notes: The 'friendly' vegetarien giant in this is Called Culmus, I thought it was better to give him a name as I couldn't start putting giant#1, #2 all the time.

Chapter Five

__

Challanger and Malone half carry, half drag Jake through the jungle towards the treehouse, Roxton walks ahead keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors that might decide to tangle with them.

So far they haven't been able to ask Jake any of the questions they need answering, Jake has remained unconscious throughout the journey. And as they near the treehouse they're hoping he'll soon wake up.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica looks across the horizon and finally begins climbs down from the tree she's in.

****

VERONICA: They made camp, whatever they're planning isn't happening tonight.

****

MARGUERITE: They might wait until tonight...

****

MICHEAL: Like we have a chance against them anyway, dark or light it doesn't matter...We're dead anyway.

****

MARGUERITE: Speak for yourself.

****

MICHEAL: You should never have let the Yamutei escape!

__

Veronica jumps down from the tree and looks at him.

****

VERONICA: Let them?

****

MARGUERITE: If you'd have told the truth in the first place **you** wouldn't even be in this mess!

__

Micheal turns to face her after this comment.

****

MICHEAL: Me! You're in as much a mess as I am.

__

She laughs and turns away folding her arms.

****

MARGUERITE: I don't think so! The Yamutei are after you, **not** Veronica and I...We saved them and they still owe us a favour for that.

****

MICHEAL: Oh and of course they're going to return it...

__

Veronica watches this banter between them amused.

****

MARGUERITE: We both have our priorities, ours is to get home, yours is to defeat the Yamutei.

****

VERONICA: Time out! God! You argue with him as much as you argue with Roxton.

__

Micheal stands in front of Marguerite suddenly interested.

****

MICHEAL: Whose Roxton?

****

MARGUERITE: None of your business. At least he'd know what to do in this situation.

****

MICHEAL: I do know what to do!

****

VERONIOCA: You, have an idea?

****

MICHEAL: I do.

__

Marguerite smirks at him.

****

MARGUERITE: Care to tell us? Or are you going to turn this into a one man army?

__

He thinks for a moment then smiles.

****

MICHEAL: _(To Marguerite)_ I'll need your help.

__

Her smirk vanishes and she looks unsure.

****

MARGUERITE: What?

****

MICHEAL: I'll tell you when we get there.

****

MARGUERITE: Where are we going?

__

He walks over to Veronica and talks to her for a few minutes after a lot of nodding and agreeing he takes Marguerite by the hand and leads her deeper into the jungle towards the Yamutei.

* * * * * *

__

Summerlee and Karla stand in front of the treehouse gazing up at it.

****

KARLA: Very impressive!

****

SUMMERLEE: You'll love it here.

__

He walks towards the elevator.

****

KARLA: Aren't you going to shout up? Let them know you're here?

****

SUMMERLEE: I want it to be a surprise.

__

They get into the elevator.

Challanger finishes wrapping the bandages round Jake's leg, Malone walks into the living area and aims the rifle at the elevator as it ascends and finally stops. Malone slowly lowers the rifle when he sees who gets out.

****

MALONE: Summerlee! Oh God, is it really you?

****

SUMMERLEE: Of course.

__

Malone walks over to him, looking at him strangely as if Summerlee'll disapear as soon as he gets near him.

****

MALONE: You're not a ghost?

****

SUMMERLEE: Certainly not.

****

MALONE: _(Shouts) _Challanger!, get out here...You're not going to believe this!

__

Challanger replies from the next room.

****

CHALLANGER: What is it?

__

He too walks into the living area.

****

CHALLANGER: Wha...

__

He stops as he sees Summerlee.

****

CHALLANGER: Is...

****

SUMMERLEE: Yes it's really me old boy, and no I'm not a ghost.

****

CHALLANGER: It's a miracle.

__

He takes his ahnd and shakes it as if it's the first time they've ever met. They break into smiles.

****

CHALLANGER: Mighty glad to have you back old friend.

****

SUMMERLEE: Where's Roxton? And Marguerite and Veronica?

****

MALONE: Roxton's at the lake.

****

CHALLANGER: And Marguerite and Veronica we don't know.

****

SUMMERLEE: Their missing?

__

Karla finally steps off the elevator, Summerlee steps aside and welcomes her into the room.

****

SUMMERLEE: This is Ned Malone and...

****

KARLA: Professor George Challanger.

__

She first shakes Malone's hand and then Challangers.

****

SUMMERLEE: This is Karla...Layton.

****

MALONE: Layton?

****

SUMMERLEE: Veronica's cousin.

****

CHALLANGER: Are you related to the man with the photo?

****

KARLA: He's alive!

****

MALONE: We think he might pull through.

__

She takes the pistol out of it's holster and conceals it behind her back.

****

KARLA: Not if I have anything to do with it.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite pulls back, away from Micheal as he tells her his plans for her.

****

MICHEAL: You won't be in any danger.

****

MARGUERITE: You said they were dangerous!

****

MICHEAL: They are, but **you **said they owe you a favour.

****

MARGUERITE: Did it occur to you that killing me now instead of later might be the only favour their offering!

****

MICHEAL: Lead them into the trees where I'm waiting, their dangerous but not perticularly clever...But watch out for Peter.

****

MARGUERITE: What about the giants?

****

MICHEAL: They won't be anywhere near the Yamutei, it's considered bad luck to dine and rest with a lower being...Be careful.

****

MARGUERITE: It's you who should be careful, you're the one who'll be disarming and fighting six Yamutei.

__

He laughs as she walks to the camp.

****

MICHEAL: Yeah, but it's not like I'm fighting them all at once...

__

She turns and grins at him.

****

MICHEAL: Marguerite, I'm not...Marguerite!

__

She walks out of his sight.

****

MICHEAL: I knew this was a bad idea.

* * * * * *

__

Karla heads towards the room where Jake is, Malone pulls her back.

****

MALONE: Wait! You can't go in there, he's asleep.

****

KARLA: I want to keep it that way, let me go!

__

She pulls away from him and runs into the room. Seconds later she backs out as Jake limps in front of her with the pistol aimed at her.

****

JAKE: Hey Professor, whatever you put on my wounds it's working...I'll feel as good as new in no time.

__

He nods at Malone and Challanger.

****

JAKE: You two saved my life, thank you. For that I won't kill you, for Summerlee and Karla that's a different matter.

****

KARLA: Don't believe him, he'll kill you anyway...It's a good job Lord Roxton isn't here...

****

JAKE: Isn't here?

****

KARLA: As Professor Challanger stated minutes ago, he's down by the lake...

****

JAKE: Then I'll wait until he comes back.

****

KARLA: You didn't let me finish...He's down by the lake where they buried him.

__

He smiles.

****

JAKE: One less job for me to do then...And Miss Krux?

****

CHALLANGER: Gone, missing.

****

JAKE: Good, then I'll only have you four on my conscience.

****

KARLA: You don't have a conscience.

__

She backs towards the balcony, he grabs hold of her by the arm.

****

JAKE: This should be easy.

__

He aims the pistol at her and the shot rings out through the jungle.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks slowly through the bushes, not far in front of her she see's one of Peter's men standing guard. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder. She stands back as he spins around the swrod on her.

She pushes the blade away from her with a finger and stands in front of him.

MARGUERITE: Don't you remember me?

MAN #1: You helped save me and the others, but I saw the giant grab you...

MARGUERITE: I managed to escape, I hid and saw the light over here...I wanted to thank you personally.

__

He lowers the sword.

MARGUERITE: Thank me for what?

****

MARGUERITE: If you and you're friends hadn't ran, I wouldn't be here...Running was a good distraction.

****

MAN #1: Yes, it was a distraction.

__

MAN #2 hears their voices and walks over to them.

****

MAN #1: She's fine...Wanted to thank us personally for causing that distraction earlier.

****

MAN #2: We're busy.

****

MARGUERITE: I can see that, but doesn't it get awfully boring just standing here...

****

MAN #2: Yes, but...

****

MARGUERITE: And it looks like you need a reast, come on, Peter will never know.

****

MAN #2: Is you're friend here too?

****

MARGUERITE: Waiting right over there.

****

MAN #1: Why should Peter get all the fun?

****

MARGUERITE: He shouldn't.

__

She takes them both by the hand and leads them into the bushes, Man #2 looks around suspicious.

****

MARGUERITE: This way.

****

MAN #2: Where's your friend?

"Here"

__

Man #2 turns around as Micheal punches him in the face sending him headlong into a tree. Marguerite kicks the other one, as he stands up again Micheal throws him into the tree as well.

****

MARGUERITE: Ready for some more?

__

Micheal straightens his jacket and looks at her.

****

MICHEAL: Bring it on.

__

She rolls her eyes and walks once more over to the camp.

* * * * * *

__

Jake grabs hold of his arm in pain as blood seeps out of the bullet wound. Karla looks over the balcony and watches as Roxton walks closer to the treehouse with his rifle aimed at Jake.

****

ROXTON: _(To Karla) _who are you?

__

Jake backs away from the balcony and grabs hold of Karla round the neck then pulls her into the living area. He has the pistol aimed at her again.

****

JAKE: _(To Challanger) _you lied to us.

__

Karla mouths 'sorry' to Challanger he nods and smiles.

****

JAKE: _(Shouts) _Lord Roxton, put down the rifle!

****

ROXTON: Why should I?

__

Jake pushes Karla away and despite immediate protests grabs Summerlee in her place.

****

JAKE: If you don't I'll kill you're old friend...

****

ROXTON: Whose that?

__

He pushes Summerlee to tha balcony.

****

JAKE: Professor Arthur Summerlee!

__

Roxton lowers the rifle.

****

ROXTON: No.

****

SUMMERLEE: Shoot him!

****

ROXTON: No, I can't.

****

JAKE: Good choice Lord Roxton. Put the rifle on the floor and come on up.

__

He puts the rifle on the floor as Jake turns to the elevator awaiting Roxton's arrival, Roxton slips his knife up his sleeve and walks into the elevator.

Jake turns to face the others.

****

JAKE: Sit down, don't look so worried.

__

Challanger, Malone and Summerlee sit down at the table.

****

JAKE: _(To Karla)_ sit.

****

KARLA: I'd rather stand.

****

JAKE: Sit down!

****

KARLA: I said no...What's the matter? Feel threatened cos I'm standing up to you?

****

JAKE: I'm not afraid of anything.

****

KARLA: I didn't say you was.

__

He suddenly smiles.

****

JAKE: I was there you know, when Simon killed him.

__

She gives him a cold, icy stare. The elevator starts to creak as it moves up..

****

JAKE: Wasn't as defiant as you, begged actually...Pleaded.

__

She clenches her fists and moves towards him as the elevator stops and Roxton steps out and quickly surveys the situation.

****

ROXTON: Am I interrupting something?

__

Jake aims the pistol at him.

****

JAKE: Sit, get comfy, you'll be here for a while...Where was I?

__

He turns to Karla again.

****

KARLA: Not a word.

****

JAKE: Now I remember...He was terrified, asking for mercy...

__

Malone jumps out of the chair and pulls Karla back as she lunges for Jake.

****

KARLA: Care to say that again without a gun to my head?

__

Jake walks over to the stairs and stands there, ignoring her last comment.

****

MALONE: Don't listen to him...He's not worth it...A coward.

****

KARLA: Pretty soon, he'll be a dead coward.

****

MALONE: Don't stoop to his level, that's what he wants.

****

ROXTON: Good to have you back with us Summerlee.

****

SUMMERLEE: Even under the present circumstances John, it's still good to be back.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks through the bushes one last time, this time to find Peter. He's lay near the campfire with his eyes closed, she sneaks over to him. She see's him open one eye and watch her, she ptetends she didn't notice. She shakes him.

****

MARGUERITE: Hey, wake up!

__

He grabs hold of her wrist and pulls her in front of him as he sits up.

****

PETER: What are you doing here?

****

MARGUERITE: I came to warn you.

****

PETER: Of what?

****

MARGUERITE: Micheal's coming.

__

She stands up and he stands in front of her.

****

PETER: Where?

__

She leads him into the bushes.

****

PETER: You wouldn't lie to me, would you?

__

She smiles at him.

****

MARGUERITE: Of course not.

__

She takes him into the clearing where Micheal is waiting.

Micheal grabs hold of Peter from behind and throws him to the floor, Peter draws his sword and lunges at Micheal who grabs a log off the dusty ground and blocks the sword with it, he hits Peter in the stomach with the log and Peter doubles over in pain, he knees him in the face and Peter falls backwards onto the floor.

As Micheal leans over to see if he's unconscious, Peter takes a dagger out of it's scabard and plunges it into Micheal's stomach.

****

PETER: I always win.

__

He pushes Micheal onto the floor and Marguerite runs to his side, Peter stands up behind her.

****

PETER: You lied to me!

__

She draws her gun, as Peter brings the sword down the turns and shoots him in the chest, he drops the sword and staggers back on to the ground.

She rips the sleeve off Micheal's shirt and presses it against his wound.

****

MARGUERITE: Hey, you've still got a battle to win.

****

MICHEAL: You'll have to win it for me.

****

MARGUERITE: I can't.

****

MICHEAL: You will, promise me.

****

MARGUERITE: ...I promise.

__

She looks at the dagger and when he's not looking pulls it out. He goes white but smiles at her.

****

MICHEAL: Are war wounds supposed to hurt like this?

****

MARGUERITE: Sssh, next time...

****

MICHEAL: There won't be a next time...Whoever Roxton is, he should be very honoured to have you by his side.

__

He sighs slightly and closes his eyes and then his body goes limp. Marguerite stands and backs away.

****

MARGUERITE: I promise.

* * * * * *

__

Karla gets out of the chair and walks over to Jake he has the gun trained on her.

****

KARLA: I need to talk to you...Alone.

__

He considers this for a moment.

****

KARLA: What am I going to do? I'm unarmed, their tied up.

__

He nods his head and they walk downstairs into the lab, he stands with his back to the stairs.

****

JAKE: What is it?

****

KARLA: Well...

__

She keeps him talking whilst Roxton silently walks down the stairs. He sneaks up behind Jake and puts the knife to his throat, Karla takes the pistol off him and aims it at him.

****

ROXTON: You don't want to shoot him, you don't want his death on you're hands.

****

KARLA: But it'll make me feel so much better.

__

The others stand beside Roxton on the stairs.

****

SUMMERLEE: Don't do it!

****

KARLA: He stood there and watched as Simon killed my brother, he came her to kill all of you.

****

JAKE: Do it!

__

She aims the pistol at his head.

****

JAKE: Go on!

__

She looks at Malone then back at Jake then lowers the pistol.

****

KARLA: No...I won't stoop to you're level.

__

Roxton pushes Jake up the stairs.

****

ROXTON: Tie him up.

__

Summerlee looks at her and smiles.

****

SUMMERLEE: You're brother would've been proud.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica watches as Marguerite silently ties the last vine to the tree.

****

VERONICA: Are you okay?

****

MARGUERITE: I'm great, never better...Do you have the matches?

****

VERONICA: Yes.

__

Marguerite looks up at Culmus the giant.

****

MARGUERITE: Are the traps set?

****

CULMUS: Yes, all we need now are the targets.

__

The moon shines high in the night sky, the clouds part way as if to let it see the next few minutes events. At the same time the ground shakes like a giant earthquake and the smaller trees begin to sway.

****

CULMUS: Take your places.

__

Veronica stands behind a giant tree near the vine while Marguerite runs and stands by a circle of branches, with the matches in her hand.

The ground shakes more and more as the giants move closer towards them, they split into three groups of three, Veronica runs in front of the first group. They follow her as she runs on the ground, she slips easily underneath the hidden vines while the giants run right into them. The more they struggle the more tangles they become, seconds later the ground caves in and they fall into the hole, their screams from falling on the sharpened logs echo throughout the jungle.

The other group watch as Culmus backs away, they follow him slowly, cautiously looking around for anymore traps after seeing their comrades fate and not wanting it to be there's also. They become bolder and walk faster, they hear a loud snap in front of them and they crane their necks to see what caused the noise when five raptors with make shift vine collars around their necks jump out and attack them.

****

CULMUS: Say hello to my new pets, they don't like intruders.

__

As he watches his prize raptor he doesn't notice another one sneak off in Marguerite's direction. The last three giants as predicted step into the circle, Marguerite lights a match when the giant raptor jumps out of the bushes, she runs into the circle and drops the match on to the floor. The circle begins to set alight as the raptor follows her. She jumps out of the circle as as the last part of it sets sets alight trppinf the giants inside with the raptor.

Marguerite, Veronica and Culmus meet up at a nearby clearing.

****

VERONICA: We did it!

****

MARGUERITE: I never had any doubts.

__

Culmus starts to talk but they can't hear him as his voive becomes silent and surroundings become blurry, all the colours blending into one.

****

VERONICA: What's happening?

****

MARGUERITE: We're back!

__

They look around at the familiar surroundings, the treehouse right in front of them.

****

VERONICA: Do you get the feeling us going back in time happened for a reason?

__

Before Marguerite can answer a gunshot rings out in the treehouse, they look at each other and run to the elevator.

* * * * * *

Karla stands over Jake with the pistol in her hands and Summerlee on the floor, Challanger helps him up, Malone takes the pistol off her.

****

ROXTON: You ahd no choice.

****

MALONE: It was him or Summerlee.

__

The elevator stops and Marguerite and Veronica rush out. Marguerite is the first to see Summerlee, she walks over to him astonishment on her face, she uncharacteristically hugs him.

****

MARGUERITE: All of a sudden I feel so happy!

****

VERONICA: Summerlee! This is amazing. You **are **alive!

__

She runs over and hugs him as well.

****

MARGUERITE: I never had any doubts.

__

They finally take notice of the dead man on the floor and Karla steps forward.

****

SUMMERLEE: This is Marguerite Krux...

****

KARLA: Pleases to meet you, I'm Karla.

****

MARGUERITE: Hello _(to Summerlee)_ friend of yours?

****

SUMMERLEE: You'll see...And this is Veronica...Veronica this is you're cousin.

****

VERONICA: I have a cousin!

****

KARLA: I had the same reaction...Though I had a little more time to prepare for this than you.

****

VERONICA: I have a cousin!

__

She walks over to Karla and surprises her by hugging her.

****

SUMMERLEE: She came here to look for you're parents.

****

VERONICA: This is amazing!

****

ROXTON: Maybe we should have something to eat and we can talk about this over dinner.

****

SUMMERLEE: Whose cooking?

__

They all look away pretending they didn't hear.

****

SUMMERLEE: I would be happy to oblige.

****

CHALLANGER: Nonsense! It's Roxton's turn.

__

Everyone walks away in opposite directions before he can protest.

Epilogue

__

Veronica and Karla sit in the living area drinking.

****

VERONICA: I wish I could've known Richard, he sounds great.

****

KARLA: He was an amazing brother. Kind, generous...Brave, braver than anyone I know.

****

VERONICA: It sound sot me like you were brave yourself standing up to Jake like you did.

****

KARLA: Now all I have to do, is find Simon...

__

Roxton joins Marguerite on the balcony.

****

ROXTON: I'm sorry about Micheal.

****

MARGUERITE: So was I, and then I came back here and found out we have anew friend, Veronica's cousin, Summerlee's back...And I have you.

****

ROXTON: You always had me, I've always been here...

****

MARGUERITE: But it took a guy who would be over 125 years old to make me realise that.

****

ROXTON: And now?

****

MARGUERITE: _(Turns to Roxton) _and now I realise that time is precious...

__

She kisses him softly.

****

MARGUERITE: And I don't want to waste it.

__

He gathers her in his arms and kisses her passionately as the early morning breeze whistles around them and the sun rises far away and they realise they really should get some sleep.

The End.

What did you think? Please R & R!!!!

__ __


End file.
